


Lonely Lullabies

by lanadelraysin



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Big Four - Freeform, F/M, Multi, Owl City, Owl City - Lonely Lullaby, Song Lyrics, Songfic, lonely lullaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:44:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanadelraysin/pseuds/lanadelraysin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch kidnapped Jamie weeks ago, and the boy has all but lost hope before he's rescued. But when things go awry, he questions if he'd rather have stayed captive. BIG FOUR.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Lullabies

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This was originally a songfic I wrote for a friend, based off of Lonely Lullaby by Owl City. This is a Big Four fic and the main pairing is JamiexRapunzel

"Jamie, love," Pitch lifted he boys head by his hair. "It's been days. Are your precious 'Big Four' coming?" He ran a finger against the boys swollen face. Jamie coughed, a bit of blood splattering against the dark ground.

"They're coming." He murmured. "They're coming, and they wont fall for any of your tricks." The Nightmares had been running around, preparing for whatever plot Pitch had developed in his sick mind. A trap, no doubt.

"Oh, no. If they come, they've already fallen into my trap." Pitch smirked and dropped the boy's head. "You see, everyone's afraid of something. Hiccup of losing that wretched reptile, Merida of losing her mother" Pitch turned away, pacing back and forth. "But the other two, oh they are special. Very special indeed."

"What do you want, Pitch? People to fear you? No one is afraid of you!" Jamie yelled. He was almost knocked unconscious as his captor backhanded him.

"I'm not finished, boy. You'll have plenty of time to talk when your friends arrive." Pitch hissed, turning away once more. "Precious Rapunzel, the darling lost princess, the spirit of spring. Tell me, Jamie, how sweet is her kiss?" The sadistic laugh echoed through the cavern, along with the rattle of the chains as Jamie tried to charge at him.

"feisty at the mention of your girlfriend, aren't you? I'm sure she acts the same way. She's had more nightmares in the last week then you'll ever have. She's scared of losing you, and I have such fun exploiting that."

And your best friend, Jack. The stubborn, troublemaking little brat that he is, he's afraid of everything. He's weak, Jamie, as weak as you are now." Pitch turned and grasped the boy's arm, digging his nails into him. "He's scared of losing everyone. Hiccup, Merida, Rapunzel, even you. And you share that same pathetic fear. It's so easy to manipulate." A whinny distracted him and he let go of Jamie, turning to the Nightmare. A sly grin spread across his face, the temperature shifting quickly, and a mixture of snow and rain began to fall.

"What are you doing?" Jamie lifted his head, watching the Nightmare bolt off.

"There are four very angry young spirits here," Pitch undid the chains and dragged him to the middle of the chamber, tossing him to the ground. "and they want you back." Jamie struggled to sit up, but Pitch was gone, hidden away in the shadows waiting to strike. Nearby, he could hear the snorts of thousands of Nightmares. A trap. He was the center of the trap.

A Nightmare burst into the chamber, followed by Jack. Shards of ice were shot all over the place, eventually hitting the dark horse. "Jamie!" Jack landed next to him. He grasped the boy's hand tightly, relief flooding over his face. "You're alright."

"Jack! Did you find him?" Merida's thick accent echoed. Jamie looked over at her, his heart sinking to find Rapunzel with her.

"Down here!" The winter spirit replied.

"Jack, no. It's a trap. please" Jamie started.

"Jamie! Oh, Jamie, you're alive!" Rapunzel kneeled next to him and threw her arms around his neck. She planted a long kiss on his lips.

"Please, you've got to go. Pitch-"

"Shh… it's alright." She took the boy's head in her lap, stroking his hair. "Hiccup will be here any minute." An understatement. Toothless flew into the room and immediately halted, a low growl escaping him.

"Come on, we've got to move fast." Hiccup said. Toothless ignored him, continuing to growl, and sending an energy bolt into the shadows. It hit the wall with a loud crack and revealed Pitch, surrounded by his Nightmares.

"Boo."

And with that one word, all hell broke loose. The Nightmares surrounded them, intent on carrying out the harm that their creator had ordered them to. The spirits surrounded Jamie, hoping to protect him from further harm, but each knew that they were horribly outnumbered.

"What do we do? There're too many for us to fight our way out." Merida unsheathed and fired arrow. The Nightmares slowly advanced, quickly filling the place of the ones taken down.

"We've got to try. We didn't come here for nothing." Hiccup replied. Jamie managed to get to his feet.

"I tried to warn you. It's no use. We can't get out of here." He whispered, defeated. He didn't want them hurt because of him.

Jack glanced at the other spirits, keeping a watchful eye on the enemy. Pitch appeared behind them, a smirk plastered on his face. "Are we stuck? No idea what to do?" The Nightmares parted to allow him through. "Why not just leave?"

"What are you on about?" Merida hissed, glaring at him.

"Im saying you can leave. All of you, alive and well." He shrugged,circling the five with extreme amusement. "Well, except Jamie, of course."

"You actually think we'd leave him with the likes of you?" Rapunzel spat. "I'd die first."

"Then you'll like option two. Jamie can go free, but you four will die here."

"Where's the option where I get to cave your face in?"

"With what? A frying pan? Please, hold your temper, Goldilocks."

"How about we fight our way out?" Jack growled, turning to face the man. "All five of us. "

"A boy so weak he can barely stand without using his lover for support, a girl so angry she's bound to be predictable, a boy and his dragon who can't fight without one another, a girl with a wooden bow, and you, with a staff that I have already broken once." Pitch stopped in front of Jack and shook his head. "If you have a death wish, be my guest. But you will fight your way out."

"You make it sound like a threat."

"I meant for it to be." For just a moment, everything was still. The Nightmares slowly backed away, the spirits drew closer, and Pitch stood perfectly still, chuckling to himself. "Frightened?"

Merida was first to attack, releasing an arrow directly at Pitch. He avoided it easily, sinking into the shadows and leaving his nightmares to do the work. Jack, Hiccup and Toothless did their best to fend them off, and Rapunzel helped Jamie, trying to make it to the entrance.

"Come on, Jamie." She muttered, half dragging him as she ran. They were no more than feet from it when Pitch himself stopped them, tossing Jamie aside and grasping the young spirit by her throat.

"I believe I said you would be fighting your way out." He snarled, slamming her into a wall and tightening his grip around her throat. She gasped for breath, clawing at his hand to try and break his hold. He smirked. "There are rules, and you have broken them because you want to get that pathetic brat out of here alive." The grip tightened even more. Jamie desperately looks to the others for help, but they were all cornered and overrun by the Nightmares. Jack saw the look on his face, wishing he could get to him quickly enough.

"Pitch! Leave her alone! I'll fight you." He stood up again, using the wall for support.

"You?" Pitch turned to the boy, laughing. "I'd rather watch you suffer." He loosed his grip on Rapunzel's throat and threw her into him. Jamie did his best to catch her, but they still crashed to the ground.

"Go help them, you idiot!" Merida yelled to Jack, still fending off Nightmares with Hiccup and Toothless.

"What about you?" He looked over at her.

"We're fine! Now go!" She yelled, hardly glancing in his direction. Jack stared at her for another moment, then darted over to where Pitch loomed above them.

"I think it's time you know what fear really is." He hissed, leaning down to them. Jamie did his best to shield Rapunzel from the oncoming attack when ice blasted Pitch to the side.

"Are you alright?" Jack landed in front of them. Jamie looked up at him, then back down to Rapunzel. Her breathing was shallow and she was bleeding from various cuts from the cave wall.

"I- I don't know." He answered. Pitch groaned on the other side of the cave, drawing Jack's attention away.

"Just keep out of the way!" He yelled, darting over to Pitch. Again, he threw ice at him, but the attack was avoided.

"Your tricks wont work forever, Jack." Pitch melted into the shadows. Jack turned in circles, looking for him, not expecting nightmare sand to push him back over to Jamie and Rapunzel.

"Jack!" Hiccup yelled as the spirit sank to the floor with a groan. His staff was a few feet away, and as he crawled towards it, Pitch appeared and stepped on his hand.

"Face it, Jack. I have you outnumbered." He growled, forcing his hand down even more. Jack bit his lip to keep from crying out. "Why are you so obsessed with them? What have they done for you, Jack? You are still a lost little boy who few can see. What, now that this social misfit and this group of outcasts can see you, you think you're a Guardian?

You.

Are.

Worthless."

With each word he applied more pressure to Jack's hand until he finally cried out. Jamie stood up and rushed towards Pitch in an attempt to push him away from Jack, but he only fall through shadows. "And you, boy. You shouldn't leave treasured things lying around." Jamie turned to find Rapunzel in Pitch's hands again. "They may get lost or broken." He took Rapunzel and slammed her into the wall over and over, a sadistic smirk across his face. Merida looked down at them, a sick feeling spreading through her.

"God dammit, there are to many of them, Hiccup!" She called over to him.

"You just keep them back, I'll get those three!" He called back, driving Toothless in the direction of Pitch. A gasp escaped him when he saw the state of Rapunzel, a bloody mess. Toothless growled and fired attacks at Pitch without warning. The first two impacted hard, leaving a cloud of dust in the chamber. Nightmares whinnied and disappeared into the cloud, and when it settled, they were gone, along with Pitch.

"Where'd they go?" Merida whipped around, searching for any movement in the shadows with an arrow already loaded. Jamie crawled over to Rapunzel's body in the rubble.

"Please." He choked. "Please- say something." He pulled her over to him, tears brimming his eyes. Her breathing came in gasps, eyes no longer gleaming like they always had, and the thousands of cuts that she'd gotten from Pitch bled like waterfalls. "Punz, please."

"Jamie…" she coughed, smiling up at him regardless of her current state. She reached a hand up to his face and placed it on his cheek. The other three spirits stood to the side in a small group. Merida stood at Hiccups side, on the verge of tears, and Hiccup wrapped an arm around her, pulling her into a hug. Jack stood there, watching his tears fall to the ground. He knew what was going to happen, and he blamed himself.

"Punz.." Jamie choked, placing his own hand on hers. "You'll be fine. We'll get you back to North and he'll-"

"Jamie, no." She coughed violently again, a bit of blood following. "I wont- I can't make it that far."

"Dont you dare say that." Jamie replied, his voice wavering as he brushed her hair back. "You'll be fine. We'll all be fine." Rapunzel shook her head and looked up at him. Her eyes were glazed over, almost like all the life was gone from then.

"Can you sing? Please?" She whispered. It was nearly inaudible, even to Jamie, but he nodded, kissing her fingers as more tears rolled down his cheek.

Jamie smiled through his pain, not taking her hand away from his lips as he murmured the lyrics.

_'Symphony_

_Of silver tears_

_Sing to me_

_And soothe the ring in my ears'_

Rapunzel smiled up at him, still sputtering up blood now and then. Hiccup looked over at Jack and put a hand on his shoulder. The spirit smiled over at him sadly.

_'Overcast_

_These gloomy nights wear on_

_But Im home fast_

_'Cause it's darkest just before the dawn'_

Jamie squeezed her hand and tried to fright back his tears for her sake. She still smiled up at him, and pulled her hand away to wipe his tears.

"Please, let her be alright." Merida mumbled, looking up.

_'I sang my princess fast asleep_

_'Cause she was my dream come true_

_Oh Punz, please, believe me_

_I love you_

_But now these lonely lullabies_

_Will just dampen my tired eyes_

_Because I wont forget you_

_Because I wont forget you'_

His voice waved, and Merida buried her face into Hiccup's shoulder. Jack walked forward and placed his hands on Jamie's shoulders. 'Let the boy be alright.' He thought. 'Let them both be alright.'

_'I'll dissolve when the rain pores in_

_When the Nightmares take me_

_I will scream with the howling wind_

_'Cause its a bitter world_

_and I'd rather dream'_

Rapunzel's hand fell from his face. She was weak, too weak to hold it up. She was dying. Jamie's tears fell into her palm.

_'Dizzy love_

_Turned a starlily pink_

_And hung above our lids_

_To flushed to blink_

_But icy blue froze_

_The fairy tale cold_

_Though I'll treasure you_

_And you'll sparkle with someone to hold'_

Her gaze grew more distant. she wasn't looking at Jamie, but past him, to something only she could see. He squeezed her hand, trying to bring her back to him.

_'I sang my princess fast asleep_

_'Cause she was my dream come true_

_Oh Punz, please, believe me_

_I love you'_

Jamie was choking out his words now. Jack kept his head down, staring at the ground, trying his hardest to stop crying. Rapunzel was strong. She'd be okay… right?

_'But now these lonely lullabies_

_Will just dampen my tired eyes_

_Because I wont forget you_

_Because I wont forget you'_

Her breath was even shorter now, a few gasps every minute. Hiccup held Merida as she sobbed, and Jack backed away and pulled up his hood, crying silently.

_'I'll dissolve when the rain pores in_

_When the Nightmares take me_

_I will scream with the howling wind_

_'Cause it's a bitter world_

_And I'd rather dream'_

Rapunzel closed her eyes and coughed violently. The ragged breathing scared Jamie, and even Hiccup was crying now. 'Please,please don't let it end like this.' He prayed to himself.

_'I'll dissolve when the rain pores in_

_When the Nightmares take me'_

Her body shuddered, a low, shallow breath escaping her lips. Jamie paused, afraid she was gone, but when her dull eyes opened slowly he sighed in relief. Merida's tear streaked face looked over at the two, huddled on the ground.

_'I will scream with the howling wind_

_'Cause it's a bitter world_

_And I'd rather dream'_

In Jamie's grip, Rapunzel's hand went limp. The life was gone from her eyes, leaving behind a soulless body. Jamie swallowed hard and fought back the fresh stream of tears.

_'And I'd rather dream'_

The last thing she'd wanted was a song, and he'd finish it for her. Slowly, the tears rolled down her face.

_'Rapunzel, I'll never forget you'_

__

It came out as a whisper at first. He kissed her hand again, then closed her eyes.

__

_'Rapunzel, I'll never forget you'_

It was louder this time. Hiccup looked over at Jamie as he hugged the body, more tears streaming down his face as he closed his eyes and prayed that she was in a better place.

_'Rapunzel, remember me_

_I'll never forget you'_

Merida heard him, letting out a wail as she buried her face into Hiccup's shoulder again. Her best friend was gone. They'd had no parting goodbye, no hugs or smiles, nothing. She was just gone.

_'Rapunzel, remember me_

_I'll never forget you'_

Jack looked over at Jamie. His tears had long since stopped, but the same hurt was evident on his face. Leaning down, he picked up the staff and walked over to Toothless who sat far behind the group, confused. He tilted his head at Jack.

"Time to go, old friend." He patted Toothless with a sad smile.

_'Rapunzel, remember me,_

_I'll never forget you'_

Jamie sat there, hugging her as he cried. Hiccup pried himself away from Merida and walked over to Jamie, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Jamie." He said quietly. The boy didn't even acknowledge him. "Jamie, we've got to go."

Reluctantly, Jamie set her body down and stood up, refusing to look away. Hiccup pulled at his shoulder and guided him back to the dragon.

"She's fine." Jamie mumbled to everyone.

"Of course." Jack replied. "Of course she is." He looked over at the limp body, new tears forming as he shut his eyes.

'Please, Manny,' he prayed. 'Please take care of her.'


End file.
